MFB Dragon Days
by Whirlwind-Tigress
Summary: One package is the key to a world of adventure. Many mysteries await them in the Village of Dragons. This contains OCs.
1. Village of Dragons

In a serene forest somewhere in the world, where the birds tweeted in harmony, the bees lived peacefully and the deer roamed. So quiet, so peaceful. Until two figures showed up. One was quite small, had brown eyes and green hair and the other was much taller, had a beanie with purple hair underneath and red-brown eyes. The tall one was carrying a heavy package.

"I can't believe Gingka ran off and left us with this package. Why would you take two of your closest friends and allow the stronger of the two to hold it for a while you were struggling to carry it and then run off! It doesn't make sense! B-b-b-bull!" The tall one shouted.

"Well, I think he brought you here because you are the strongest one out of his friend circle, Benkei."The short one explained.

"Thanks for the complement buddy, but I already know that, don't even know this place, so where do we turn?" Benkei said with confusion.

LATER

The two boys sat down by a tree, and noticed someone hanging upside down from a tree.

"Hey, you don't suppose..." Kenta began.

"THAT GUY IS DEAD!" They both screamed.

"Huh? What dead guy?" The person hanging upside down from the tree asked.

This person had spiky orange hair, hazel eyes, tall and was skinny.

"We thought you were dead, hanging upside down from a tree." Kenta said nervously.

"Oh, it's okay, I guess you aren't from around here. I'm Gazelle." Gazelle said calmly. He noticed that Benkei was carrying a package. "I think that is my package." Gazelle said politely.

"I'm Benkei by the way and this package is addressed to an Akita Hagane, not a Gazelle." Benkei replied.

"Well, to be honest I am actually Akita Hagane, but I prefer to be called Gazelle."Gazelle replied.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kenta." Kenta said calmly.

"It's okay, Kenta." replied Gazelle. He then took his package and opened it carefully. Inside was a blue coat and he removed it carefully to find 7 large gemstones in the colours of the rainbow.

"Thanks for delivering my package." Gazelle said gratefully as he put on the walked away slowly with the gems in his bag.

"We got to find Gingka!" Benkei yelled.

"I think I might have an idea where he is, so follow me." Gazelle said.

LATER

"Where are we?" Kenta asked.

"Welcome to the Village of Dragons, which is on the other side of Mount Hagane!" Gazelle said triumphantly.

Then they spotted Gingka eating a hamburger.

"Cousin Gingka! Thanks for the present. These two guys hand delivered it."Gazelle shouted happily.

Gingka finished his hamburger.

"Oh. I must have left in Benkei's hands when I was struggling to carry it." Gingka said.

"Cousin Gingka?" Kenta and Benkei said.

"I bet you thought Gazelle was my brother!" Gingka laughed.

"Maybe..." Kenta said as he was blushing with embarrassment.

"Well I got to show you a certain someones' favourite area." Gazelle said.

LATER

They arrived at a hot spring with a large tree shading it from the sun. Then they found Ryuga lying down on the tree. Kenta began to cry tears of joy.

"Ryuga, I thought you were dead, I missed you so much." Kenta cried. Ryuga did not reply.

"Oh, hey Gazelle why did you bring your cousin, Kenta and Benkei here? I like my solitude."Ryuga asked.

"Gingka told me that Kenta thought you were dead and these three came to see me."Gazelle explained.

Gingka looked at his watch. It read 6:00.

"Oh look at the time, we better go have dinner."Gingka said.

LATER

The four boys were eating dinner.

"Hey, Gazelle why aren't you eating any meat?" Benkei asked.

"I'm vegetarian." Gazelle replied.

"Oh!"Benkei said.


	2. How to catch a Magi

It was morning. The four boys ate breakfast. They decided to go to the spring again to see Ryuga.

"Hey, Ryuga want to look for a Magi with us?" Gazelle asked.

"No, because they don't exist!" Ryuga replied rudely.

"What is a Magi?" Kenta asked.

"A Magi is like a person but they have mystical powers. I read that they could be up to three metres tall when they are fully grown." Benkei explained.

"So, you read that book too? 'The Way of the Magi' by James P. Rodern?" Gazelle asked.

"Of course I read that book." Benkei replied.

"But, how are we going to catch one?"Gingka asked.

"I have a plan Gingka!" Gazelle answered.

LATER

They had put together a trap which would trigger once they pulled the string and put food underneath.

"You sure this will work?" Gingka whispered.

"I read in the book that a Magi would almost always fall for a trap if there is food. There is a 99% chance we will catch one by this method." Gazelle said quietly.

A small Magi with star-shaped hair and green eyes was about to take the bait, but Benkei's hand slipped and triggered the trap too early. So the Magi ran off.

"We almost had a Magi,Benkei and you scared it off."Gingka yelled.

"My hand slipped."Benkei replied.

"We'll try something else." Gazelle said to calm the situation.

LATER

The same Magi saw a red gemstone in its path and ran over to it, but fell into a hole. It tried to climb out, but it fell down.

"Yeah! We caught one."Kenta cheered.

The Magi looked distressed.

"Wait a minute... I think we hurt the Magi." Gazelle said worryingly.

Benkei pulled the Magi out of the hole.

"Thanks Mister for getting me out of the hole. I guess someone was trying to catch me." The Magi whispered.

"Uh... we were trying to catch you and we're sorry." Benkei said nervously.

"It's fine, you did hurt me, but I can tell you didn't mean to hurt me."The Magi replied.

LATER

"So what is your name?"Gingka asked.

"Hoshi." The Magi replied.

"Are you okay?" Kenta asked.

"Apart from my left leg hurting like Hazda, I'm fine." Hoshi replied.

"Hazda?"Gingka said with confusion.

"Magi lingo for Hades." Hoshi replied.

LATER

The four boys and the lady went to the hot spring and saw Ryuga.

"Hoshi, this guy thinks that Magi don't exist, prove it to him that they do." Gingka said in a mischievous way.

Hoshi began to wave her hands and Ryuga began to smile and started singing.

LYRICS

Happiness spreads like a disease.

It spreads quicker than fleas.

It starts with a smile,

That ends up like a crocodiles'.

Help the happiness has got me.

Will you please set me free.

END OF SONG

Hoshi stopped the spell, everyone just stared at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry for doing that but you said prove it to him." Hoshi apologised.


	3. When Stars Misalign

It was evening. The boys had arrived for dinner and screamed. The plates had nothing on them.

"Who did this? It's not funny!" Gingka shouted.

Then they saw Hoshi walk up to them looking guilty.

"Sorry, I was just hungry." Hoshi said.

"Oh yeah, a Magis' appetite is much larger than an ordinary persons' and even larger than Gingkas'!" Benkei explained.

Gingka blushed in embarrassment.

"I need to leave for the night, don't follow me." Hoshi said.

LATER

The stars were shining bright. Kenta and Gazelle were sleeping. Gingka and Benkei were following Hoshi secretly until she was on top of a cliff where there was an ocean. She waited until the full moon rose above the ocean and waved her hands.

"Monze de Aquazon, reso de templedia ina drystanza monze de lokuna-" Hoshi began. She spotted Gingka and Benkei and accidentally waved her hands towards them.A light green glow hit the two of them and enveloped their bodies. Then the two bodies become one person. The person was very tall, was muscular in the upper body area, had long purple hair and red eyes. He was looking furiously at Hoshi.

"You did this to me, you little creep!" The hybrid (called Benga by the way) said in a gruff voice. He pointed at her and a lightning bolt shot out, but Hoshi jumped and it missed.

"I told you not to follow me!" Hoshi replied angrily.

"I was suspicious because you decided to leave suddenly!" Benga said with anger building in his tone.

"I'm sorry for not telling you why I had left." Hoshi said nervously.

"Change me back now!" Benga demanded.

"I... uh... don't... know... how... to." Hoshi replied nervously.

"What?! Why don't you use witchcraft to fix this?!" Benga yelled.

"Witchcraft?! How dare you call my Magic, witchcraft Benga!" Hoshi fumed. She zapped Benga and he glowed bright orange and he split back into Gingka and Benkei again.


	4. The Crystal Temple

Benga split back into Gingka and Benkei again. Benkei fell on top of Gingka.

"Get off me!" Gingka shouted.

"Okay, but if you're wondering what happened to us, I tell you we were fused together to create a new form and then we were seperated." Benkei said as he got off Gingka.

Hoshi stared at them with a smile. Although they didn't listen to her, she knew that they meant no harm and were only just curious. She then faced the ocean again. The moon had only risen a little bit. She waved her hands.

"Monze de Aquazon, reso de templida ina drystanza monze de lokuna ina terceano!" Hoshi said.

The ground began to shake. Benkei and Gingka were scared because they didn't know what was going to happen. Then a crystal temple rose from the ocean. Then the shaking ground stood still. The temple reflected the colours of the rainbow. The gigantic door opened with a creak.

"Aren't you two going in?" Hoshi asked.

"Maybe tommorow, we're tired." Gingka yawned.

THE NEXT DAY

The four boys and lady set out to the cliff where the the temple had risen. Hoshi was the first to enter the temple. The others stepped onto the temple slowly.

While the exterior was beautiful, the interior was a different story. It was stone cold and lacking colour. Hoshi was shocked. She shook her head slowly.

"This temple has fallen into disrepair and it's all my fault."Hoshi said with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Hoshi."Gazelle said calmly.

Then a tall figure with light blue skin, blue hair and crystal eyes walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Kenta asked.

The figure did not reply.

"I said, who are you?" Kenta repeated the question with slight annoyance.

"I am Crystalita." The figure replied.

Hoshi noticed that her body was glowing in the colours of the rainbow like the temple was.

"Crystalita, I know you drained the power out of this temple." Hoshi yelled.

Hoshi zapped her in the back where there was a large blue gem. Crystalita slowly faded away and the temple began to shine once again.

LATER

"Why did you zap Crystalita?" Benkei asked.

"I zapped her because she was a Crystal creature which drains energy from powerful crystals to become more powerful and this temple is where I live because I have nowhere else to go." Hoshi cried.


	5. Crushed Stardust

What do you mean that you have nowhere else to go?" Gingka asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hoshi shouted and began to cry.

"But we're your friends and friends tell each other when something is wrong." Kenta said as he smiled.

Hoshi stopped crying and looked caringly at Kenta. She then looked to the ground and looked back at Kenta.

"You're a beautiful girl and we'll always listen to you, especially me." Kenta said as he blushed.

"I'll tell you guys why I live at the temple, but don't open the floodgates on me."Hoshi said.

"It started 4 years ago, at my birthplace called Valceona Village." Hoshi began.

FLASHBACK

Hoshi and a boy were chasing each other and were laughing. A figure stepped in front of them. The two kids stopped laughing and stared at the figure. The figure had Crystal eyes.

"Hello, my n-n-name is D-d-daisuke." The boy shuddered.

"Well, hi there D-d-daisuke."The figure jeered. The figure was about to shoot an energy beam at Daisuke but was zapped in the back and faded away. The shot had been fired by an elderly man. The man looked very worried.

"Hoshi, Daisuke are you kids alright?" The man asked.

"Sure thing Master Jun." Hoshi and Daisuke replied as they smiled.

Suddenly an army of Crystal creatures attacked the village. They trashed the majority of the village. Hoshi was shocked and began to shoot the creatures in the back. Master Jun also tried to shoot the creatures in the back, but they were outnumbered.

"Run away Hoshi, it's not safe." Master Jun shouted.

She ran until she reached the temple.

A month had passed after the creatures attacked the village. Hoshi returned to the village. It was mostly empty, but most of the damage was repaired.

"Hello!" Hoshi called out. "Mum? Dad? Daisuke? Master Jun?"

She then saw Master Jun.

"Hoshi, I'm afraid I have some terrible news, your mum, dad and close friend didn't quite make it." Master Jun spoke with clear sadness.

END OF FLASHBACK

Everyone was crying. Ryuga passed by and stopped and looked at them.

"Why are you crying?" Ryuga asked as he looked confused.

"We've just heard her story and it is so sad, I bet L-drago would cry too." Benkei explained.

Hoshi suddenly collapsed.


	6. Five Ingredients, One Cure

Hoshi collapsed. Gazelle carried her to the house. She was placed on his bed.

LATER

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay because you collapsed earlier?" Kenta asked.

"Not really, I feel dizzy." Hoshi whispered.

Gingka put his hand on her forehead.

"She definitely has a fever." Gingka calmly spoke.

"According to the book she has the Magi equivalent of a cold and five ingredients are needed to cure her." Benkei shouted randomly.

"What are they?"Kenta asked.

"Honey, Lithiano Berries, clover juice, Lora leaves and Carnda

petals." Benkei replied.

LATER

The four boys split up to look for the five ingredients.

Kenta, Gingka and Gazelle found the Lithano berries, clover juice and Lora leaves easily. Benkei did find Carnda petals, but was nervous about getting the honey because of the bees which is understandable.

LATER

"Oh why did I have to say I would find two of the ingredients for the cure?" Benkei sighed.

He saw the beehive.

'I need to think of a plan.' He thought.

He then saw a giant bee wearing a crown. The bee flew up towards him and stung him accidentally.

"Ow!" Benkei yelled.

Instead of the usual result he noticed he was getting shorter until he was the size of a bee.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there. I'm the Bee Lord. Let me take you to the hive and get you back to normal." The Bee Lord said. The Bee Lord shrank down to his size.

IN THE HIVE

Benkei and the Bee Lord were walking until they reached the throne room. A lady bee with a crown was sitting on the throne. She looked the two in the eye angrily.

"Buzz! Not another one. You should really look where you're going!" The Lady Bee shouted.

"Sorry, Queen B." He replied sweatdroping.

"Queen Bee?" Benkei said with confusion.

"It's not Queen Bee. It's Queen B." Queen .

"I have something to ask before you change me back. Do you have any spare honey?" Benkei asked.

"Sure." Queen B. answered.

Benkei was given a small vial and some honey. He exited the hive and drank the vial and returned to the right size.

MEANWHILE AT GAZELLES' HOUSE

Hoshi was asleep. A mysterious figure approached her and was about to fire an energy blast but Ryuga threw his coat at the figure.

"Stop right there Crystal Creature!" Ryuga said with rage in his voice.

"I'm Morg the Fox Crystal Creature." Morg introduced.

The battle raged for a few minutes and Ryuga had won, but they broke a vase.

LATER

The four boys returned and made the cure. They gave it to Hoshi. She jumped out of bed and hugged them.

"Auna Majoro guys!" She beamed.

Gingka was about to speak but Benkei interrupted.

"Many thanks, Gingka." Benkei spoke.


	7. The Magic of Language

The four boys and lady were exploring the forest. The sky had fluffy clouds and was as blue as the ocean. The trees swayed in the breeze. The path was clear except for the odd pebble or too. Gingka was curiously looking towards Hoshi.

"I have a favour to ask, can you please teach me how to speak Magi?" Gingka begged with puppy dog eyes.

" after me." Hoshi replied.

"Okay." Gingka said.

They were walking along.

"Rinolo means hello." Hoshi said.

"Rinolo means hello." Gingka replied cheerfully.

Hoshi was feeling bored, but she wanted to help Gingka.

"Minyo means goodbye." Hoshi said with slight annoyance.

"Minyo means goodbye."Gingka repeated with enthusiasm.

They kept walking along slowly, then Hoshi tripped over one of the pebbles just lying there.

"Zengan!" She said angrily.

"Zengan!"Gingka repeated happily.

Benkei covered Kentas' ears. Gazelle looked shocked.

"Gingka! That's a bad word. Not the one of the worst, but still." Gazelle spoke with slight anger.

"Sorry." Gingka spoke apologetically.

"I think we should take a break." Kenta suggested.

LATER

The five of them sat down. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air. A small bee flew over to Hoshi and she attempted to swat it but it stung her on the hand. A small bump formed.

"Deera! That hurt!" She yelled.

"That's even worse than what you said before!" Benkei shouted.

"So what does 'Zengan' or 'Deera' mean anyway?" Kenta asked.

"You wouldn't want to know as you aren't the kind of person that would use words like that, Kenta." Gazelle explained.

Gingka was reading the book and studying the pages carefully.

Ryuga saw them and approached slowly towards them.

"Hey Ryuga!" Gazelle greeted.

"Hi." Ryuga said quietly.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Gingkas' face.

"Ryuga is a drano ina mi deera and is darkzien polona." Gingka laughed.

"I know exactly what you said." Ryuga fumed and began to chase after Gingka who was fleeing so quickly, you would think it was a rocket.

"Serves him right for insulting Ryuga." Benkei said.

LATER

The five of them returned home. Gingka was slightly injured, but he was fine otherwise. Gazelle noticed that a vase was smashed, but he was calm.

"I can explain what happened to the vase. A Crystal Creature attacked but Ryuga fought him off." Hoshi explained.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you anyway?"Kenta asked.

"I am 13 years old." Hoshi replied.

Gingka stood up and put his hand on his chest.

"I have learnt one thing today and that is it is never okay to use darkzien bad words." Gingka declared.

Hoshi then slapped Gingka.


	8. From Bad to Curse

It was a sweltering hot afternoon. It was too late to set out for adventure or hot to do anything. In the house the air conditioning was blowing at full speed. Hoshi was sweating like crazy.

"So hot, need to take off my dress." She said.

She removed her dress and was wearing her bodysuit with the striped pattern. She placed the dress in Gazelles' bedroom.

"That feels much better." She talked to herself.

MEANWHILE IN GAZELLES' BEDROOM

The four boys were checking through Hoshi's belongings if there was anything strange that she shouldn't have. Hoshi did give them permission to do that. They hadn't found anything odd yet.

They then found her clothes, one sleeveless pink dress that had a star and ribbons. Her usual dress which looked like those shoulder pad dresses from the 80s, a purple coat that had a star clasp with a yellow shirt and black trousers and a reddish-pink dress with gold rings and black highlights.

"How are we going to check if these clothes are weird?" Kenta asked.

"By wearing them of course." Gingka laughed as he slipped onto the sleeveless pink dress. He had no trouble getting into it as it stretched to fit his body.

"That actually fits, but how?" Kenta said as he looked confused.

"There's nothing in the book." Gazelle added.

"I guess we have to finish checking the rest of the outfits." Benkei said with little interest in the situation.

Kenta was wearing the jacket, Gazelle wore the reddish-pink dress and Benkei wore her normal dress.

"Well, nothing strange. Better take these off." Gingka said. He was struggling to remove the dress.

"Uh-oh! Looks like I'm stuck." Gingka panicked.

"That might be because you are much taller than her, so it will be no problem for me." Kenta smirked.

Even Kenta was having trouble with getting his outfit off.

"We should get Hoshi to get us out of these outfits." Gazelle suggested.

"Uh-Uh! That's a bad idea because she might get mad at us and we don't know what she would do to us!" Gingka yelled.

IN THE LOUNGE

Hoshi was relaxing on the sofa. A thought suddenly processed through her head. That thought was 'What if they put on my clothes?'. She thought it was a good idea to check in case.

She slowly approached the door and it slowly creaked open.

IN GAZELLES' BEDROOM

The four boys were hiding underneath the bed shuddering nervously.

"Hello?" Hoshi called out.

There was no reply.

She spotted slight movement from under the bed. The four boys got up.

"So you put on my outfits?" She asked.

They nodded.

"They are stuck on you right?" She asked.

They nodded quickly.

"Oh, right I enchanted them so that if someone other than me wore them they would get stuck in them until I freed them." Hoshi sweatdropped.

She waved her hands towards them. They then were able to get out of them easily.

"How did they fit?" Gingka asked.

"They are made of a special material which can stretch infinitely but fit perfectly around your body." Hoshi answered.

She pulled her dress back on.


	9. Sayonaraaaa

9:20

Gingka went exploring the thick, dense forest. It was morning, the sun was shining faintly. It was much cooler than yesterday. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, but he was too far away from the house, so he decided to forage. He found a dark pink mushroom with light pink spots. He took a small bite out of it. It tasted delicious, but he felt very warm inside. He ran towards Gazelles' house quickly as he could. It took him 40 minutes to arrive.

10:00

Gazelle waved to Gingka happily. Gingka waved slowly back. Gazelle looked worryingly at him.

"Are you okay, cousin?" Gazelle asked.

"I am feeling a bit feverish, but I'm fine." Gingka replied. He suddenly fell down, but then he got up quickly.

"I think you better lie down." Gazelle sweatdropped.

Gingka was lying on the sofa. He was reading the book and saw a picture of a dark pink mushroom with light pink spots. The description read: 'I have seen numerous Magi panic just at the sight of these mushrooms, but once I saw a Magi foolishly bite one of these and felt really warm inside. He saw visions of love and at the end he saw his 'lover' break up with him and he died from poison, but in his mind he died from a broken heart. That is why it is called the Lovers' mushroom. There is no cure and consumer only has 24 hours to live.'

Gingka screamed loudly after reading the description. The others rushed in.

"Gingka! What's wrong?" Hoshi asked.

"I think I may have eaten a Lovers' mushroom." Gingka slowly spoke.

"What?! We better do as many things that you want to do before you die!" She exclaimed. Gingka showed everyone his bucket list.

"Okay, you can't get married or drive as you are too young. You can't go to space. You have already travelled around the world. We could try to get you a girlfriend. You can watch the sunset on the last day of your life. We can prank Ryuga." Kenta said as he went through the list.

22 HOURS UNTIL DEATH (11:20)

A tall blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes was by the hot spring. The four boys and lady had arrived looking for Ryuga, but saw the mysterious girl.

"Excuse me, miss are you single?" Gingka asked.

"Yes I am." She said as turned her head towards Benkei. "Hey Benkei. Haven't seen you in a while."

He grinned.

"Yeah, been traveling all over defeating powerful bladers, Destiny." He smirked.

"Is that your name?" Gingka asked.

"No, my name is Aki Destini, but my friends call me Destiny." She spoke in a playful manner.

"I know this may seem sudden, but today is the last day of my life and will you be my girlfriend just for the day?" Gingka pleaded with tears falling.

"Sure Gingka." She replied.

"How do you know my cousins' name?" Gazelle asked looking rather suspiciously at her.

"Well, he is world famous." She spoke cheekily.

Gazelle was calm like usual after being reassured.

"C'mon let's prank Ryuga now!" Kenta cheered.

18 HOURS UNTIL DEATH (15:20)

"Gingkas' dead?! I will miss him so much because without him I wouldn't have met you Kenta and now he's gone." Ryuga cried. Tears flowed onto the ground. Kenta hugged Ryuga.

Gingka slowly approached Ryuga from behind and took his cape.

"Woooo I'm the recently departed spirit of Gingka and I have come to haunt you unless you let me keep your tiara!" Gingka spoke in a spooky tone.

Ryuga screamed and ran away. Gingka smirked and began laughing. He suddenly stopped giggling.

"That's another thing off the list. Only thing left is the sunset and I'll probably be gone in my sleep." Gingka began to cry.

"What about this?" Aki smiled and kissed Gingka. He blushed so much that his face was pink.

14 HOURS UNTIL DEATH (19:20)

The sun was setting slowly; the rays were a mixture of fiery reds against subtle oranges. It was magnificent. Gingka stood on top of a rock near the cliff. He looked triumphantly at the sunset.

"Today is my last day on this world, so I wanted to thank you all for these wonderful days. Although my life has been cut short, it doesn't matter how long you have, but what you do with your limited hours on this amazing planet. Pass my teachings on about the bladers' spirit." He began as he handed his beyblade to Kenta before continuing."I pass my blade Cosmic Pegasus to Kenta to give this bey onto another person who shows a lot of the bladers' spirit. This is goodbye my dear friends."

The sun rays had finally fallen. Everyone was silent. Ryuga appeared from the bushes and a teardrop fell.

Everyone hugged Gingka, a bit too tightly.

"Don't hug me that tight!" Gingka yelled.

10 MINUTES UNTIL DEATH (9:10)

Rain poured over the village, it was like the sky was crying for Gingka. Gingka was staring at the window. He knew it was the end. Aki, Hoshi, Kenta, Gazelle and Benkei entered the room.

"Gingka, you are one of the kindest people I know." Benkei said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you every-" Gingka began before he collapsed.

Everyone immediately started crying. Hoshi noticed Gingka breathing.

"He's alive." She spoke.

"The book contains a paragraph about a similar looking mushroom which is much larger at the bottom of the Lovers' Mushroom page. It is easy to miss that part. The mushrooms' effects are non-fatal, although you can collapse at random." Gazelle explained.


End file.
